Delight
by Hiei Jaganshi Urameshi
Summary: It's Christmas time and D invites Leon and Chris over for Christmas dinner... DLeon, TetsuChris CONTAINS YAOISHONONAI.


Delight

Disclaimer: I do not own Petshop of Horrors

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_'Telepathy'_

WRITTEN FOR ESCAGIRLUK

"D!" A familiar voice shouted as the door to the pet shop was flung open. "Where are you? You have some explaining to do!" Count D left the room that he had been in. He had just got some new arrivals and he was keen for them to settle down.

"Please, Detective, be quiet." D said. "I have just got some new bats and they scare easily." He then smiled. "Would you like some tea?" D was nothing, if not hospitable. "I have some delicious cream cakes and even nicer strawberry tarts."

"Cut the crap, D, you're not getting out of this one." Leon Orcot said, glaring at the pet shop owner. "Trying to bribe a police officer now, are you? That won't work on… wait a minute, did you say… strawberry tarts?" As if by magic, a pot of tea and a selection of cakes and tarts appeared. Leon's hand twitched at the sight of the large, strawberry-filled, treats before finally selecting one. Leon took a bite. "You know, these are actually very good." Leon said, taking a second bite. "Who made them?"

"I did, Detective." D said, as he took a bite from one of the tarts that he had taken from the plate, sampling his own wares. His eyes widened in horror as he reached the sugar bowl, selected a few tarts from the others and dumped the whole bowl over them. "I don't understand. I followed the recipe that I was given."

"This is how they are supposed to taste, D." Leon said. "Not everybody likes going into a sugar-induced fit like you do." Leon took a picture out of his pocket and showed it to D. "What did you sell him?"

"Is that Mr Fishbourne?" D asked. "If it is, then he bought a Selkie from me three days ago." He took a moment to find the contract, handing it to Leon.

"What is a Selkie anyway?" Leon asked before scanning the document. "I have never heard of them."

"Selkies are found in very few places." D said. "They are known as 'seal people' by many cultures. They are able to take human form by discarding their skin. Many human males used to take the skin home, thereby preventing the Selkies from returning to the sea from which they originated. The female Selkies were then forced to marry their captors, and in many cases to bear their children. Over time, such a threat left them guarding their discarded skins jealously."

Leon then turned his attention to the contract. "Fresh fish must be given to her daily, she must have access to enough water to swim and dive to her heart's content and she must be left alone between the hours of midnight and 6am." Leon blinked at the third clause. "Why those hours?"

"That is when the Selkie sheds its skin." D said, looking at the empty sugar bowl and sighed. He should have left enough sugar for his tea at least. "Detective, you don't have any sugar, do you?" Leon shook his head. "Oh, well. T-chan?" D called, the young Totetsu entered the room. "Could you get me more sugar?" D asked, T-chan just smiled, showing his teeth before leaving to do as D asked.

A moment later and he returned, bringing D's sugar before settling down beside D. "Maybe I could take home a tart for Chris?" Leon asked, before D smiled. "What?"

"Why don't you and Chris come over tomorrow?" D asked. "I'll make some moiré tarts." He saw Leon's horrified expression. "Don't worry, I won't mix my sweet treats with yours." D's eyes closed as his smile widened. "I am sure that Chris misses T-chan and the other animals. He used to love playing with the cats, and T-chan loved the attention, didn't you?" D asked as he mussed the Totetsu's hair. Tetsu had brightened at the mention of his playmate's name. For a human, Chris was okay in T-chan's mind.

"Okay, I'll see if Chris wants to come over tomorrow." Leon said. "I have a day off and I was planning on spending it with him anyway." He stood up, D following suit.

"Do you often work on Christmas Day?" D asked, linking his arm with Leon's. "It must be bad when you do, knowing that you have to work and that your brother is waiting at home for you." Leon looked at D. "I thought that Christmas was the time for families."

"Try telling that to criminals." Leon grumbled. "I know that I'm not a family man, but even I like to celebrate my Christmas in front of the TV with a microwave turkey dinner for one." D looked appalled. "What is the point in cooking a huge turkey for ones own self?"

"That is it! No spending tomorrow alone, you're going to stay here and have your Christmas dinner with us!" D said, refusing to take no for an answer. "You are coming here, and that is that." He said firmly. "I will be expecting you before noon. If you don't show, then I'll send T-chan to… fetch you." Leon looked at D's 'pet'. "I may forget to feed him tonight to make sure that he will get you here in time." D could see the threat beginning to work. "I'll see you tomorrow Detective!" The voice sounded too happy for its own good. Leon had no reason to doubt that its owner would follow through with what he had said.

Leon and Chris arrived earlier than Count D expected. He had just completed his morning duties, and started to make the tarts. Leon entered with his silent, younger, brother. Chris immediately ran to the Totetsu, and Leon watched as the pair disappeared into one of the many rooms in the shop. "Children." D said with a smile as he practically dragged Leon into the kitchen. "At least they will keep each other amused. While you get to taste the filling of the tarts!" There was no doubt which of the choices Count D would rather be doing. "Now, my Detective, please open up!" The moment that Leon's mouth opened, a spoon was pushed inside. Leon obediently ate the filling.

"That is perfect, not too sugary at all." He said, sucking on the spoon, making D blush slightly. However, that didn't deter the Count.

"Next!" D said, offering another spoon. "I was also trying out some other fruits." D said. "This one is made of raspberries." Leon tried it too.

"This one needs more sugar." Leon said. "It is too sour yet." He tried each mixture offered, giving his opinion to the sweetness and how much sugar each required before it was acceptable to his taste buds. D gave a slight smile. He had purposefully made each more sour than it should be, just so Leon had to taste each more than once.

"I'm glad that you are helping me." D said once the tart fillings were done. Once the tarts were made, he turned his attention to Christmas dinner. "Now, what do you have for Christmas dinner?" Leon told D, who seemed to have everything that he asked for. "Whatever you can't eat, I could always ask the pets if they wanted it."

'_T-chan, why were we invited here, doesn't Count D have his own family to celebrate Christmas with?' _Chris asked. _'Whyinvite us over?'_ The Totetsu grinned as he stopped and faced Chris. _'T-chan?'_

"Our kami likes your brother and invited you both over." T-chan said. "Now that you're here and we can have some fun, the girls have missed you brushing their hair." As if the Totetsu's voice called them, a number of almond-eyed girls surrounded them, pushing each other out of the way to get to Chris. "Calm down. Chris is going to be here all day." T-chan said. "He and his brother will be staying for a while. D-sama is cooking dinner for them." One of the cat-girls brought Chris a brush.

"Please brush us." The blue-haired girl said, handing the brush to the boy and leading him to a chair. She, along with the other girls, pleaded until Chris agreed. The first one sat on his knee and he started brushing the giggling girl's hair. If anyone looked in the room, all they would have seen was a silent teenager, surrounded by a number of purring cats and a goat-like creature.

"So, Officer, why don't you like Christmas?" D asked, pulling Leon back towards his lounge. "Please, I'd like to know." D sat down in one of the couches, patting the seat beside him.

"I don't hate Christmas." Leon said as he sat beside D. Immediately he felt the Count's left hand in his hair, bringing him closer to D. There was a calming, soothing, scent that clung to D. He eventually lay his head on D's shoulder. "I just... I don't know." The last was said as a whisper. D's fingers combed through his hair, his mismatched eyes looked at Leon. "Please, call me Leon."

"Very well, Leon." D said with a smile. "Now, please tell me why you don't like Christmas."

"You don't give up, do you?" Leon grumbled, D only smiled. "I don't like being alone. Too many memories of that." D's smile changed to a small frown. "People didn't seem to care about me once my mother had died, and I spent almost every Christmas after that alone. That was until Chris landed on my doorstep."

"You don't have to be alone, Leon." D said. 'You could always have me here, waiting for you. If only you would ask.' D thought, he didn't mean to sound like a love-struck fool, because he wasn't. He only cared for Leon's feelings... didn't he? D's other hand touched Leon's chest, before sliding down. His detective didn't keep himself in very good shape, did he? It didn't matter.

D stood up, pulling himself away from Leon, who gave a displeased whine. D couldn't help but feel a little bad about the trick that he played on Leon. Although he also knew that he shouldn't feel so. It just gave confidence to say or do something that one was afraid to do, or say. It wasn't an aphrodisiac, which created feelings of lust, no; everything that his detective felt was his own. Leon Orcot had kissed him back because that was what he desired. "Leon." D moaned as he felt a pair of hot lips against his neck as Leon's arms wrapped around his body. "Leon, do you really want your brother to see us?"

"Where do you suggest we go then?" Leon asked, his hand stroking along D's thigh.

"Come with me, Leon, my love." D said, taking Leon's hand. "I guess that we need to find a better spot to have our fill of each other's bodies for a while." He winked. "Let us go to my room where we will have better privacy."

_'T-chan, where's Count D and my brother?' _Chris asked as they left the cats and made their way to the lounge, seeing no sign of either man. T-chan could hear a slight ghost of a moan from Count D's bedroom. _'I was so sure that they would be here.'_

"They could be a little busy." The Totetsu said, having a good idea why they were busy. He wasn't blind, nor stupid. He had seen the way Chris' brother reacted every time another showed the littlest bit of interest in his Kami. Not to mention said Kami's response to the blond idiot's actions. The Totetsu knew that D loved any kind of attention that police officer gave him, be it bickering, jealous or bringing sweets.

_'I think the turkey looks about ready.' _ Chris said. _'What should we do?'_ As though the thought called to D, the Count appeared. '_Count D, your clothing...'_

"It's nothing to worry about." D said quickly, trying not to blush. "Your brother was helping me look for something." He quickly took the turkey out of the oven to cover his embarassment. He hated lies, and he had just told one. How could he tell Leon's younger brother that Leon and himself had spent most of the time kissing and groping each other in the confines of his bedroom.

_'What did you lose, Count D?'_ Chris asked. _'Maybe I could help my brother look?'_

D blushed, but he looked up to see an equally disheveled "Don't worry, kid." Leon said. "We found it, didn't we?" Leon asked as he walked over to D, looking at the turkey, but copping a feel of D's ass at the same time. "That smells good, D." Leon purred. "_You_ smell good, D." Leon whispered in D's ear. "You sure know how to get a man out of his shell."

"Leon, we _do_ have company." D protested weakly. Truth was that he wanted the detective as much as the detective wanted him. "I want you..." Leon leered at D. "I want you... I want you to set the table." The look on Leon's face was priceless. "The plates are in that cupboard there, and the cutlery is in that drawer." D nodded at one of the few drawers in the kitchen. Leon grumbled as he did what D asked. T-chan laughed at Leon's expression. What did he expect from the Count? For him to lie across the dining table and beg in front of the human child? In front of _his_ human. No, it was D's speciality to tease, and this was right up his street.

The dinner passed without much fuss, that was if you weren't looking under the table. D had much more composure than Leon had. Then again D didn't have Leon's foot stroking his leg. No, Leon decided that his beloved was trying to drive him insane. There was no other explanation. Not to mention that the goat was laughing at him. Thankfully Chris seemed totally unaware of the torture that Leon was going through.

They moved from the dining table to the lounge once more, where the Count served tea and a sweet trifle, Chris tucked in. Even T-chan was enjoying it, even if he almost choked every time that one of the two 'adults' acted like a love-struck teen. There was brushing of hands, choice flirting, the works. It made the Totetsu sick, and yet it also gave the Totetsu an idea. If it was okay for his kami to fall in love with a human, then was it okay for him to fall in love with a human? For him to love his Kami's human's brother?

_'T-chan, you should know by now that I do not mind your relationship with Chris.'_ D said telepathically. _'In fact, I think that it would be good for Chris to have someone to watch over him. I have no doubt that you would care more for him than any human ever would. You have my blessing.'_ D could see the smile on the Totetsu's face. "Leon, could you help me find the... you know?" D asked, winking at his detective. "T-chan, take good care of Chris. We'll be back in... say... an hour. If we're not then you can come and help us. Remember an hour and not a minutesooner." D said dragging Leon to the bedroom.

"I should tease you mercilessly." Leon said as he pushed D against a wall, heading straight for the other man's neck. D made a small whimper as the lips youched the tender skin, but Leon just kissed his neck. "But I'm not like that." A moment later and Leon dumped D on the bed. "We have a whole hour to ourselves, D, and I intend on making use of it."

"Do you know what you are doing?" D asked, having a feeling that the answer would be 'no'. His feeling was correct when Leon shook his head. A moment later and it was he who was on his back. D pulled away from the bed, slowly removing his cheongsam, draping it over a chair. The sight of D's naked body made Leon moan. D looked over his right shoulder, his gold eye glittering in mirth. "Impatient, Leon?" He asked before facing Leon fully. He glided towards the bed. "Let me give you a lesson." Long, slender, fingers with red, painted, nails, stroked down Leon's chest before D went to the bathroom and retrieved something. "Top or bottom, dear detective?" D said, sounding amused. Leon didn't answer. "Very well, most creatures learn through experience." D said, smile widening. "Not to mention that I think that I would prefer being taken to taking."

"How do you...?" D silenced him with a kiss, pressing the vial he was holding into Leon's hand.

"Over clothed I think." D said, a moment later and Leon's clothing had been discarded, thrown half way across the room. D then lay face down on the bed. Leon looked from D to the vial and back again. "Put some of the oil on your fingers, not too much." D said. "Now _slowly_ concentrate on..." D shuddered as Leon caught onto what he meant. "Yes, that's good." D gasped, feeling Leon's finger slowly slip inside his body. It felt good to be wanted, and even better to be taken, if this was anything to go by.

Leon could see the effect that the touches had on his new partner, and a second finger joined the first. It brought out more moans from the Count. 'Isn't this supposed to hurt?' Leon thought. He could barely imagine having two fingers inside his ass much less finding it pleasurable like D was.

"It's the lotion." D said, Leon's questioning thoughts having reached his mind. "It soothes aches and pains. It's very handy. Now, do you mind? I want more, and we only have..." D looked at the clock. "... 45 minutes left." He heard Leon swear and he smirked. "Now, Detective, I want you to _hurry up_."

_'T-chan, what is Count D and my brother doing?' _Chris asked as he followed the Totetsu. _'The Count seemed a little desperate, and if it was so important, shouldn't we all help him find what he is looking for?'_ T-chan grinned at the human.

"Why would you want to help them just now. Phillip has been dying to see you." T-chan said. "I am sure that he would love to see you, it's been a long time since you have seen him, hasn't it?" Chris nodded. 'At least that will keep him occupied for a while.' T-chan thought as he led the way to Phillip's 'room'. T-chan watched as Chris ran into the water to swim with his dolphin friend. He settled down to watch the pair frolic in the water, grumbling when water was splashed onto him. Since he ws now wet, the Totetsu followed them into the water.

"I want you, Leon." D grumbled. "Now, if you don't hurry up, I will get angry." Leon couldn't see the annoyed look that D had on his pretty face, but he knew it was there.

"I don't want to hurt your royal ass." Leon snapped. However he put some of the lotion over his straining erectiion, and placed the head at D's entrance. He pushed, slowly, into his new lover's body. Leon couldn't help but moan his desire into D's ear. D pressed back into Leon. The Count was sure that Leon couldn't even imagine how long he had waited for one worthy of him. Also how good it felt to have Leon pressed against him, inside him. D's face screwed up at the profanity that was about to be said. "Leon, for all the love of a Kami fuck me!"

T-chan licked Chris dry when he heard D's voice screech. He knew that Chris would probably assume the worst. "The hour isn't up, Chris." T-chan said the moment that Chris started running towards the exit. "I'm sure that they are okay!" The Totetsu raced after Chris "Kami, forgive me!" T-chan pounced onto Chris' back, his weight pinning the human to the ground. "Count D said _after _the hour was up, and not before. He'll skin us both if we bother him and your brother now."

"But Count D sounded like he was in pain!" Chris cried. "Wait a minute, I'm talking!"

"Why, so you are." T-chan said with a grin. "Why don't we leave it another 15 minutes, then we can show the others?" Chris only nodded, before sitting down on a rock, chanting 'I can talk, I can talk'.

15 minutes later and D could hear the pounding of feet approaching the room and smiled at Leon as he straightened his clothing. "Now, behave my detective." D purred as Leon tried to get another kiss from the pet shop owner. "Your brother is on his way with T-chan." Leon gave a few choice words, making D smile. His beloved wasn't likely to change any time soon, however when D took him as his mate, then he would have all eternity to learn perfect manners. The painted smile widened as the door to his bedroom opened.

"T-chan helped me talk again!" Was the first thing that was said when Chris entered the room. "Can we stay here more, brother, please?!" Leon looked at D.

"Of course you can." D said, his eyes closing. "I have a feeling that we will become a happy family!" He winked at T-chan. _'Looks like we shall both be happy after all, T-chan!'_

Ten Years Later

"I can't believe that they have been _at it_ all this time and I never knew!" Chris exclaimed. "You'd have thought that they would have told me!" T-chan chuckled as he pulled Chris against him. "I mean my brother can't normally keep a secret to save his life!"

"He has learned from the Kami." T-chan said. 'Now is my chance.' The Totetsu thought and he suddenly kissed Chris. For a moment Chris couldn't do anything, but then he pressed against the Totetsu's human form's body, kissing him with as much passion as T-chan was kissing him.

Eventually they had to seperate for air. "Wow." Chris said as T-chan pulled him protectively against his body. "When did this... how long have you...?"

"Long enough." T-chan purred kissing Chris again. "Stay with me for eternity, my beloved."

Chris smiled. "I would be delighted."


End file.
